Je serai toujours là
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Hotsuma aime que Shusei joue du piano... Shusei aime quand Hotsuma chante. Léger Yaoi. UR. Hotsuma/Shusei.


**Titre** : Je serai toujours là.

 **Auteur** : Lilicat.

 **Fandom** : Uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru.

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Hotaru Odagiri, et la chanson "Right here Waiting" est de Richard Marx.

 **Résumé** : Hotsuma aime que Shusei joue du piano... Shusei aime quand Hotsuma chante. Léger Yaoi. UR. Hotsuma/Shusei.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : **Ballade**.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

 **Je serai toujours là.**

Assis dans le canapé de leur salon, Hotsuma écoutait Shusei jouer du piano. Il adorait le regarder jouer. Perdu dans la musique, son partenaire se détendait complètement, laissant transparaître ses émotions sur son visage habituellement si impassible. C'était si rare qu'Hotsuma chérissait précieusement ces moments dont lui seul était le spectateur privilégié. Quand les autres étaient là, Shusei ne se détendait pas autant, gardant son masque de prince des glaces bien en place.

Les dernières notes s'envolèrent et un silence religieux les suivit. Hostuma ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais des coups à la porte l'en empêchèrent.

\- Entrez, répondit Shusei.

Tôko entra dans la pièce avec un sourire de trois kilomètres, suivie par Tsukumo qui grignotait des chips.

\- Shusei on va avoir besoin de tes talents de pianiste !

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? s'enquit Hotsuma.

\- Yuki a eu une idée formidable ! On va aller faire une visite à l'orphelinat où il a grandi pour Noël et on va monter un petit spectacle musical pour les enfants ! Hotsuma, toi, tu devras chanter et te déguiser !

A ces mots, Shusei pouffa discrétement et Hotsuma sauta du canapé en rugissant :

\- Quoi ?! Pas question ! Il est hors de question que je chante ! Et encore moins que je me déguise !

\- On va tous le faire, répliqua platement Tsukomo. Moi je veux être un des lutins du Père Noël.

\- Pas question que je fasse ça ! Protesta Hotsuma.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule attirant son regard sur Shusei qui s'était rapproché de lui.

\- Allons Hotsuma, c'est pour faire plaisir à Yuki et aux enfants. Et puis, j'ai hâte de t'entendre chanter.

\- Parfait, lança Tôko. Venez dans la salle à manger, on va en discuter tous ensemble !

Puis elle entraîna les deux Zweilt, dont l'un particulièrement récalcitrant, à sa suite.

Dans la salle à manger, la discussion fut houleuse, Hotsuma et Kuroto n'arrêtant pas de se chamailler, mais après plusieurs heures et une bonne colère de Tôko, tout fut décidé. Ils allaient adapter le conte de la Petite fille aux allumettes, mais en changeant la fin pour que cela ne soit pas trop triste. Chacun eut son rôle à jouer et une chanson de noël à répéter. Seul Shusei échappa à la distribution, ses talents de pianiste le plaçant d'office en tant que musicien du spectacle.

En retournant dans leur suite, Hotsuma bougonna tant et plus.

\- Le rôle du père... je me retrouve à jouer le rôle du mec qui la recueille à la fin ! Pourquoi on a changé la fin d'abord ?

\- Parce que dans le conte la fillette meurt de froid à la fin, et on va jouer le spectacle devant des orphelins, expliqua placidement Shusei.

\- En plus, je dois chanter Jingle Bells ! Non mais tu me vois chanter Jingle bells ?

Shusei ouvrit la porte de leur suite en souriant, et répondit non sans amusement :

\- Parfaitement.

\- Tsss...

Boudeur, Hostuma se laissa tomber sur le canapé, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Des notes retentirent dans la pièce attirant son attention sur le piano où Shusei s'était de nouveau installé. Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son partenaire, le pianiste joua Jingle bells, riant en voyant une grimace déformer les traits du blond irascible.

\- T'as fini de te moquer de moi ? marmonna Hotsuma.

Shusei lui sourit avant de répondre :

\- C'est tellement facile de te faire enrager que je n'y résiste pas.

Hotsuma quitta le canapé pour venir s'appuyer sur le piano, faisant face à son ami de toujours.

\- Joue pour moi, demanda-t-il d'un ton éton **n** amment doux.

\- Chante pour moi, répondit Shusei sur le même ton.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'entreregardèrent intensément, un même sourire planant sur leurs lèvres.

Shusei posa ses mains sur les touches, débutant un air qu'ils connaissaient tou **s** deux.

\- Oceans apart, day after day...

La voix grave et légèrement rauque d'Hotsuma s'éleva, accompagnant la musique. Shusei frissonna à l'entente de ce timbre dont il profitait trop peu souvent à son goût et qu'il aimait particulièrement.

Quand le refrain arriva, il mêla sa voix à celle du blond, la sienne plus cristalline et moins grave venant s'unir en parfaite harmonie à celle d'Hotsuma.

\- Wherever you go, whatever you do,

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you.

Ils chantèrent cette ballade les yeux dans les yeux, se transmettant ainsi les sentiments qui les unissaient. Oui, quoi qu'il arrive, où qu'ils aillent ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Depuis des vies et pour toutes celles à venir, pour toujours et à jamais. Deux âmes indissociables l'une de l'autre... Si différentes mais parfaitement complémentaires. Telle était leur destiné...

Fin.

* * *

J'aurai voulu m'attarder plus sur le moment où ils chantent, mais le but du jeu c'est d'écrire en une heure... donc j'ai joué le jeu (même si sur ce coup là je suis un peu frustrée lol).

Une petite review ?

Toute les réponses aux review guest seront sur mon profil.

Lili.


End file.
